Interstellar Concordium
The Interstellar Concordium was an empire located near the Romulan Star Empire and Gorn Hegemony. They were ruled by a parliament and were an alliance of peaceful species who believed in enforcing order in a manner similar to the Dominion. They were shocked to discover the violence their "barbaric" neighbors would inflict on each other and began the Pacification Campaign to enforce peace on the other races. This failed and the many races within the Concordium retreated to their territory where they remained in isolation. Their fate and activities after this period is unknown. The Concordium spent years analyzing the strengths and weaknesses of the other races before they began their enforced peace campaign on the other races. This made their ships both advanced and powerful; making use of phasers, plasma torpedoes and a unique plasmatic pulsar device that inflicted horrific damage on enemy ships. They also utilized advanced battlefield tactics to ensure their victories. History The worlds located in what is now the home sector of the Concordium gave rise to a range of sentient races who eventually discovered each other and formed the Interstellar Concordium, with Veltrassa established as the capital world and location of the main fleet shipyards. The ISC spread throughout the neighboring sectors of space, incorporating several additional alien races, colonising worlds and protecting several worlds populated by pre-warp races, to allow their natural development to interstellar travel - and the eventual prospect of Concordium membership. The Organians contacted the ISC and begin to draw them into forcing the peace on the other Alpha Quadrant and Beta Quadrant powers. After accepting the duty, the ISC moved the bulk of their military forces for the Pacification Campaign to be used for peacekeeping duties in order to restore peace within that region of space. Though well prepared, the native Alpha Quadrant states resisted the ISC's attempts at enforced harmony but numerous Beta Quadrant races flocked to the ISC banner believing that the Federation was determined to enforce their concept of "inalienable human rights" upon them. The ISC went into the Campaign expecting an easy victory with their advanced technology and high morals which proved to be a costly mistake. Society and Culture The ISC are a technologically advanced collection of races that live in a region on the farside of the galaxy, an area far beyond the Gorn-Romulan border. The Concordium consists of over sixty sentient species though only six races founded the ISC originally. The ISC have a complete belief in peace at all costs which they feel that they must sustain even if intervention is required in the most trivial of conflicts. This is signified by their belief that 'a peaceful, harmonious and well-ordered universe is the right of all sentient species. Civilizations collapse when the right is violated, therefore, it must be protected at all costs'. Despite this near noble aspect of peace, it is peace that is forced on those that encounter the ISC. The Concordium has no respect for individual or cultural rights and have no problem with violating them in order to ensure a peaceful, orderly government. The ISC is a democratic government, or a dictatorial oligarchy, which is controlled by a council of six central members. There is no constitution but there is a Declaration of Ideals which serves as the guiding principle of their society. Should there be a two-third majority vote, then an action can be supported by the Declaration. There is no check and balance mechanism against abuses of power which is an alien concept to the races of the ISC. The legal system of the ISC is determined through telepathic investigation with punishments consisting of forced recreation of the crime on the perpetrator. As telepathy is common among the majority of the ISC member races, there is no central authority that regulates its use. Member races *Meskeen *Veltressai *Q'Naabian *Pronhoulite *Rovillian *Korlivilar Military Conflicts *Pacification Campaign Territory ISC territory is located on the far side of the galaxy, located beyond the Gorn-Romulan Border. It comprises of over 200 settled worlds and controls a sphere of influence that is only slightly smaller then the Federation. ( ) de:Interstellares Konkordium‎ Category:Interstellar Concordium Category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant states Category:States